Choco Mint
by kimeno-pebols
Summary: *Gomen guys for the delay. Nway here is the much anticipated part2 of choco mint* Valentine's day is near. What do you think is on store for our favorite couple? (RUHANA - shounen-ai)
1. Part 1

kimeno_pebols: first and foremost slam dunk is so not mine.  
  
And also this fic is not mine. i just want to post this   
coz its one great fic.  
  
i got this fic from another website, i forgot the url   
and the name because it was already a year ago.  
  
nway this fic is written chibi-angel.   
  
chibi-angel if you're out there i'm not taking credit on   
your fic i just want to spread this great story.  
  
on with the story.  
  
  
~*~*~Choco Mint*~*~*~  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A normal school day. He glanced out of the classroom window, bored. As   
  
he slowly felt his eyelids drooping, a flash of red caught his eye. His   
  
eyes snapped open. The girls who were staring admirably at him from a   
  
distance were startled by his sudden action. Azure eyes scanned the   
  
school yard for that familiar flash of red again. The target was   
  
spotted walking briskly towards the school gate. As the pair of eyes   
  
followed the red-headed figure earnestly, the owner had the urge to   
  
leave his seat immediately and give chase. He had longed to tell his   
  
best partner at court about how he really felt about him. But somehow,   
  
he could not find the courage to do so, for fear of rejection, added on   
  
by the fact that his crush was more popular than the boy expected. As   
  
the other students dispersed, he saw something that made him narrow his   
  
slanted eyes.   
  
  
  
  
  
Unhappy with what he saw, he made his way down towards the redhead who   
  
was pinned against the wall by someone else. Someone tall.   
  
  
  
  
==============================   
  
  
  
Hanamichi was in a hurry to meet Youhei and the rest at Danny's after   
  
his detention class. There was no basketball practice that particular   
  
day, and it was quite some time since he had the chance to hang out   
  
with his guntai. He hastily made his way to the school gate. He was   
  
supposed to meet them half an hour ago! Kuso...he cursed the teacher   
  
for keeping him in class longer. Walking briskly towards the school   
  
gate, he was too occupied to notice someone tall leaning against the   
  
school gate. As soon as he stepped out of the boundaries of school, he   
  
was tugged roughly and slammed against the wall non-too-gently.   
  
Fortunately, the school grounds were empty, or Hanamichi would have   
  
died, having someone in school see him being pinned down by someone   
  
else. A guy, nonetheless. He glared up at the smiling face of his   
  
'attacker', who had him firmly pinned to the wall, with both hands on   
  
either side of Hanamichi's head.   
  
  
  
"Koniichiwa, Hana-chan."   
  
  
  
He flashed a smile that could have sent anyone, guy or girl, melting   
  
right there and then.   
  
  
  
"What do you want Sendoh? I'm in a hurry!!"   
  
  
  
Hanamichi struggled even harder against the cheerful Ryonan player, but   
  
the taller boy had an advantage.   
  
  
  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing, Hana-chan"   
  
  
  
Hanamichi winced at the name Sendoh called him by. Sendoh had told him   
  
that he liked him a few weeks ago, but he did not gave a definite   
  
answer. Which was the most possible reason why Sendoh was making his   
  
moves on him so fast. But how could he answer something like that when   
  
he himself was confused about his sudden change in feelings for a   
  
certain fox-eyed boy? He was really confused, especially when his heart   
  
still felt like it had run a hundred miles when he saw Haruko. Rukawa   
  
and him had become better partners after his back injury, but nothing   
  
more than that. He still did not know why he seemed to like the fox a   
  
whole lot better than before. So how could he give an answer to the   
  
smiling boy in front of him when he did not even know who he liked? So   
  
far, he had not resisted any of Sendoh's advances, all because he   
  
wanted to know if he could escape from his winding feelings and like   
  
someone else.   
  
  
  
He struggled somemore and finally caught hold of Sendoh's arms by his   
  
side and asked distractedly.   
  
  
  
"What do you want!?"   
  
  
  
Sendoh was so surprised at Hanamichi's sudden outburst, he lifted his   
  
arms slightly, loosening the space he had Hanamichi trapped in. Seeing   
  
a chance to escape, Hanamichi ducked under Sendoh's arms, and made a   
  
run for it. Unfortunately, Sendoh grabbed his arm and pulled on firmly,   
  
a sweet smile still plastered over his face.   
  
  
  
"Before you go, Hana-chan, mind telling me if you like mint-chocolate?"   
  
  
  
Hanamichi looked at Sendoh disbelievingly. A dumb question to ask, but   
  
how did he guess correctly?   
  
  
  
He quickly nodded.   
  
  
  
"Why do you wanna know?"   
  
  
  
"Valentine's Day is close and I was just thinking of announcing my love   
  
for you to this school with my cooking skills, Hana-chan. ^^"   
  
  
  
" *gulp* errr....whatever." Hanamichi tried flinging Sendoh's arms away   
  
and succeeded barely this time. He ran away quickly, already much later   
  
than he should be. Sendoh watched the retreating back of the redhead in   
  
amusement. 'Kawaii...' He grinned to himself and walked away, whistling   
  
a cheerful tune. At this point, another tall figure stepped out from   
  
the shadows. His hands were shaking in anger, furious that he was   
  
always one step too late when it came to Sendoh Akira from Ryonan.   
  
  
  
"Valentine's Day chocolate eh? Well...we'll see about that." Rukawa   
  
walked away with a deep resolve to get a crash course on making   
  
chocolates within five days time.   
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
kimeno_pebols: that was the part one of this story. the part two will   
be on Valentine's day. so i'm expecting lot's of reviews   
from now until on Valentine's Day. 


	2. Part 2

kimeno-pebols: hi guys!!!!!!!!!! i'm so sorry for dealying this fic!! i   
  
really was planning on posting on Feb 13 but i was so busy i forgot.   
  
Wel, nway i'd like to thank some people for reviewing this fic.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
Seki: Chibi-chan!!!! I didn't get to review you on this fic. I just   
  
like to tell you that i enjoyed reading this. I can't believe that the   
  
author of the *famous* "Cupid" is chibi-angel. i also love your other   
  
fic, "Cupid".  
  
  
  
Fiery-Ice: Yes i do have to agree with you - Valetine's suck when you   
  
are alone.  
  
  
  
Crescent Quetzalcoatl: I also love it when Rukawa gets jealous over   
  
Hana and Sendoh. I mean after all seeing the "Ice Prince" showing   
  
emotions - especially jealousy, is very rare.  
  
  
  
hagane: Me too!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
kristel (lxtaintedxl@hotmail.com): That is why i like her fics, coz   
  
it's RUHANARU. well in case you don't know Seki *IS* chibi-angel, she   
  
wrote "Cupid". You've got to read it, it's actually great.  
  
  
  
jelo (jelon_108@hotmail.com): I'll try.  
  
  
  
tensai 2003-3003/hanako: Yup many people do, it's bcoz he's funny.  
  
  
  
Blue-eyed Fox: Yup, i really wish that would have happened to. (rukawa   
  
melting chocolate bit). But then not everything we want happes ne?   
  
*sighs*  
  
  
  
dr_jigen (dr_jigepuff@edsamail.com.ph): Me too, i didn't know.  
  
  
  
Rae-chan: Yup, definitely kawaii!!!!!!  
  
  
xing@fanfiction.net: same here.  
  
  
valentine fox: Sorry for the delay but here is the much awaited part 2   
  
of Choco-Mint.    
  
  
  
sLL: The same goes to you, sLL.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
kimeno-pebols: so those are the people i'm thanking. in case to those   
  
who still don't know, i don't own Slam Dunk and also this fic. this fic   
  
was written by chibi-angel, well in FF.net, Seki.  
  
  
  
so here is the most awaited part two of choco mint.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*CHOCO MINT*~  
  
  
  
  
  
####################################################################     
  
  
  
First Day.   
  
  
  
Rukawa was browsing through cookbooks in the bookshop.   
  
'Chocolate....chocolate...' Usually, he would not have stepped into a   
  
bookshop, but now, he was standing here, browsing through COOKBOOKS for   
  
heaven's sake! He sighed. 'The things I do for love... ...' But at the   
  
thought of Hanamichi's shining brown eyes looking at him when he   
  
received the mint chocolates made him feel euphoric. And so, the search   
  
went on...   
  
  
  
'Aha!' Rukawa finally found the book he thought he wanted.   
  
  
  
" Seven easy steps to making mint chocolates for your Valentine"   
  
  
  
He bought the book immediately, and went straight back home to read the   
  
book. However, after flipping through the first 3 pages, he found   
  
himself dozing off.   
  
  
  
'Oh hell. There are still four more days to Valentin's Day. I'll do it   
  
tommorow."   
  
  
  
And Rukawa drifted of to a land where he was kicking Sendoh away and   
  
dragging Hanamichi to do things that are better not said here.   
  
  
  
Day Two.   
  
  
  
Rukawa bought all the groceries neccessary for making the chocolate. He   
  
set them down and flipped through the book until he reached the   
  
so-called seven easy steps to make the chocolate. He read through the   
  
short instructions carefully.   
  
  
  
" First step: Melt chocolate in a pan until liquified   
  
  
  
Second step: Do the same with the peppermints. Melt and stir, with a   
  
slow fire on.   
  
  
  
Third step: Fill one-third of the heart-shaped trays with chocolate.   
  
  
  
Fourth step: Fill a thin layer of peppermint mix.   
  
  
  
Fifth step:..."   
  
  
  
Rukawa was drooling over the book, his head on the kitchen counter, and   
  
his body leaning against the counter.   
  
  
  
Day Three   
  
  
  
Rukawa finally got to starting to do the practical. He rolled up his   
  
sleeves and looked at the bowl with rich liquid chocolate. Somehow,   
  
they reminded him of Hanamichi's honey orbs. Trying not to get   
  
distracted, he turned back to stirring the chocolate while looking at   
  
the recipe. He was supposed to mix the chocolate until the mixture was   
  
fine. What the hell did it mean by fine? Crap. Just have to do it until   
  
I think it's enough. And then, he went back to the monotonous stirring.   
  
Suddenly, his cat, Do'aho, leaped onto the kitchen counter upon   
  
smelling something sweet. Rukawa was too busy dozing off, and this   
  
caught him by surprise. There was a loud crash and an empty bowl   
  
spinned on the floor for a while, dark chocolate liquid spilled onto   
  
the blue marble tiles and formed a small pool. Do'aho leaped down and   
  
licked at the chocolate. Rukawa blinked a few times, before kneeling to   
  
the floor to clean the mess with a moist rag. He stroked Do'aho softly,   
  
thinking,   
  
  
  
"Hope that the do'aho will like the chocolate just like you *sigh* "   
  
  
  
Day Four   
  
  
  
The final day. It was night time, and the light of the Rukawa kitchen   
  
was still on. Rukawa pushed the final product of his masterpiece into   
  
the freezer. He was supposed to freeze teh chocolate for 4 hours. But.   
  
Oh well, a few hours more wouldn't hurt, would it?   
  
  
  
Day Five: THE BIG DAY   
  
  
  
Early in the morning. It was rare that he would wake up this early, but   
  
he hoped that all his efforts would not be wasted. He quickly pulled on   
  
his uniform and ate his breakfast. After that, he got a nicely prepared   
  
box out and set it on the kitchen counter. Then, he pulled open the the   
  
door to the freezer compartment. The cold mist cleared, revealing all   
  
the hard work he had managed to put in the previous night after   
  
basketball practice in order to complete his present. He took the two   
  
brown hearts out an tried one of them. The other, of course, was for   
  
his Hana-chan. He bit into the chocolate. Ouch. He winced and brought   
  
the chocolate away from his mouth. There was a bite mark there, but the   
  
chocolate was as intact as ever. He stared at the chocolate. WHAT!? If   
  
he were going to give Hanamichi a piece of extra hard chocolate, the   
  
ahou would think that he was trying to play a trick on him...now what   
  
would he do?   
  
  
  
He paced his way to and across After moments of thinking, he gave up   
  
and just wrapped the chocolate up as planned. Hopefully, and he WOULD   
  
be praying to whoever throughout the day, the chocolate would just   
  
melt. He tied up a small ribbon to confine the box and went his usual   
  
way, cycling to school.   
  
  
  
===============================   
  
  
  
The bell had rung. Many students were walking away from the school   
  
grounds in pairs, or in groups. Blushing couples, loud, chattering   
  
cliques of friends going out together. Noone bothered to notice a   
  
rather prominent figure wearing another school's uniform, entering into   
  
the school like noone else's business. He had a sweet little package in   
  
his hand.   
  
  
  
Hanamichi was yawning away, while walking down the corridor between the   
  
classrooms. Envious of those loving couples who were exchanging gifts   
  
all day in class, Hanamichi gave a sigh. Even Youhei was gone, after   
  
some cute girl came by yammering about how she had always like him. He   
  
reached his locker and slammed it open. This day sucked. Big-time. He   
  
tried to look for Haruko during break-time, but her classmates told him   
  
that she had dashed out of the classroom once the bell had rung. He   
  
wanted to give her something for Valentine's Day. Not as a guy who had   
  
a crush on her but someone who treated her as a best friend.   
  
  
  
'Hmph. What kind of best friend are you if you like the same guy as   
  
her!? Maybe I should consider Sendoh...but it won't be fair to him...'   
  
Slamming the locker door shut with much force, he turned towards the   
  
stairs. And to his utmost horror, he came face to face with the scene   
  
he dreaded the most. Haruko and Rukawa were staning together, talking.   
  
Actually, it was more like Haruko stammering and Rukawa staring down at   
  
her. Haruko held something in her hands, shaking in fear.   
  
  
  
/ No. / Hanamichi could not believe that his worst nightmare had come   
  
true. he stood rooted to the spot, about 2 metres away.   
  
  
  
===============================   
  
  
  
Rukawa was trying to look for Hanamichi when the annoying girl with the   
  
squeaky voice stepped in his way. The chocolate could not melt, it   
  
seemed, and he was already prepareed to be humiliated and cursed at by   
  
the fool for trying to pull a fast one over him. He was staring around   
  
the area while Haruko was trying to gather some courage. He spotted   
  
Hanamichi's legs and shoes below a nearby locker door. (Don't ask me   
  
about the thing abt shoes. He's the obsessed one not me, even if i CAN   
  
identify pple by shoes ^^;;;) Delighted that he had found the redhead   
  
at last, he impatiently waited for Haruko to finish her stammering. It   
  
was clear what she wanted to say, and he thought that it was a good   
  
thing to settle this once and for all. What he did not expect was for   
  
Haruko to thrust a small package into his hands, blushing fuiously.   
  
  
  
"Rukawa-kun!! Please accept this!"   
  
  
  
He fumbled the package for a split second and looked up and saw   
  
Hanamichi staring at the scene with mixed emotions. But the message "   
  
Hurt her and I will kill you" was evident in those beautiful, honey   
  
eyes. Rukawa thought for a moment before approaching Hanamichi quickly,   
  
while Haruko stood dazed and confused at the side. He felt the little   
  
parcel in his pocket jiggle a bit and his resolve hardened. It was now   
  
or never. He opened Haruko's package, took a bit of one of the   
  
chocolate. Haruko's eyes sparked up for a moment, but widened in horror   
  
when Rukawa did something totally unexpected.   
  
  
  
===============================   
  
  
  
Sendoh stepped up the stairs quickly, hoping to catch Hanamichi in his   
  
classroom. Upon arriving on the floor, he stared in amazement as he saw   
  
Rukawa pull Hanamichi in for a deep kiss.   
  
  
  
===============================   
  
  
  
Rukawa chewed on the piece of sweet in his mouth, and reached a long   
  
arm to grab Hanamichi and pulled him towards himself, his other arm   
  
circling Hanamichi's waist and pulling him even closer as he pushed his   
  
mouth firmly against the redhead's own. Upon feeling the soft lips, and   
  
sensing that Hanamichi was not going to struggle, Rukawa slid his   
  
tongue along Hanamichi's lips, prodding them to part. The redhead   
  
tasted Rukawa's own taste, as well as the refreshing and sweet taste of   
  
chocolate and mint meshed together. He gave a sigh, and parted his   
  
lips, unable to think rationally. Rukawa pushed his tongue in, and   
  
while tasting Hanamichi's mouth, he pushed the chocolate in, literally   
  
feeding the chocolate to Hanamichi. Instinctively, he moved his tongue   
  
about to taste and swallowed the melting chocolate and mint in his   
  
mouth. Rukawa felt the movements and returned them with fervor,   
  
deepening the kiss. Finally out of breath, Rukawa released Hanamichi's   
  
mouth, but tightened his grip and hugged the redhead tightly. He   
  
reached to Hanamichi's ear and nibbled softly before whispering into   
  
his ear,   
  
  
  
"Do'ahou. I love you." He then loosened his grip around Hanamichi's   
  
shoulder and reached for the parcel in his pocket. He placed it in   
  
Hanamichi's hands.   
  
  
  
"Here. Happy Valentine's Day." Hanamichi could not beliebe his eyes or   
  
ears. The Kitsune loved him!? And judging from the parcel that was in   
  
his hand, the kitsune had made whatever it was inside himself. He was   
  
so touched, there were tears forming in his chocolate eyes, and he did   
  
not even notice that Haruko had run away crying, and Rukawa was   
  
suddenly bumped off by a huge massive blur. Well, not until he felt a   
  
pair of arms windng around him and hugging him so tightly that it could   
  
be described as a -glomp-. He struggled when a spiky head was on his   
  
shoulder and started nuzzling his neck. Suddenly Sendoh looked up,   
  
serious.   
  
  
  
"Hana-chan! You won't give me a chance?"   
  
  
  
Hanamichi felt sorry for Sendoh, but his heart had already belonged to   
  
Rukawa long ago. He nodded slowly and hugged Sendoh back. Then, he   
  
heard a slight sound of something cracking. He looked over Sendoh's   
  
shoulder and saw that Rukawa had kicked Sendoh in the back, and it   
  
seemed that the Ryonan captain had acquired some back injuries as well.   
  
Rukawa glared and shoved Sendoh away. He looked at Hanamichi, who was   
  
staring back blankly. Looping an arm over Hanamichi's shoulders, Rukawa   
  
dragged Hanamichi towards one of the nearby classrooms. Hanamichi   
  
blinked and blinked again. Then the reason why Rukawa was dragging him   
  
towards a classroom dawned upon him.   
  
  
  
Apparently, Hanamichi was last seen sporting a very red face, and a ver   
  
massive sweatdrop was making its way down his head, while Rukawa had a   
  
very uncharacteristic gleam in his eyes.   
  
  
  
~OWARI~   
  
  
  
#######################################################################  
  
  
  
kimeno_pebols: So that's part two of choco mint!!!!! Again pls, don't   
  
forgot to send your reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
